Nothing Human' Coda
by Kelsey
Summary: After the captain saved B'Elanna's life against her wishes, they managed to resolve things, if not very well. But Tom Paris played a part, too, and this is my version of how they might resolve things.


'Nothing Human' coda

'Nothing Human' coda

** **

**by**

**[Tenel Jade][1]**

** **

Disclaimer: I claim ownership to none of this or any of these characters, and I'm sick of this and Paramount owns the universe. Good enough?

Author's Note: This will only be my second finished story, so bear with me. I'm sure I'll get better.

Summary: Set immediately after the episode 'Nothing Human', B'Elanna and Tom grapple with the decision Tom made for both of them.

Rating: G

The door chimed. B'Elanna Torres looked up, sighed, and tried to go back to reading her PADD, but whoever it was, was persistent. 

"All right!" She grumbled. "Come in!"

Not really in the mood for company, she hoped it was one of her subordinates, that she could send away, but when the door whooshed open, one Lieutenant Paris stood on the other side.

Avoiding his eyes, B'Elanna kept a tight reign on her exterior appearance. Inside, however, she was steaming. How dare he vote against her wishes to the captain? That p'takh human! 

"B'Elanna…" Tom didn't seem to know what to say.

"Paris." B'Elanna remarked uninterestedly.

Tom winced. "Back to last names, huh?"

B'Elanna didn't answer him. Instead, she turned away from the door, leaving it open. She didn't want company, but she did want to chew Paris out. And better here, in her quarters, than in the hallway.

Tom willing followed her, though probably fully aware of what she was about to do to him. That was one of the things she loved about him so much, the fact that he braved her temper with nary a backward glance, and was never scared of her. She knew all too well that Harry and all her subordinates and sometimes even Captain Janeway tried to stay away from her when she was in a bad mood. But not Tom. He would try to calm her down, or sometimes he would just start a good, therapeutic fight with her, and she could vent her temper that way. 

He sat down across from her, and tried to catch her eye. B'Elanna kept her gaze moving, so that a direct stare was impossible. Looking into those eyes was too dangerous for her cause. 

She knew she was unsettling him. His eyes were one of his most potent tools. She knew it, and he knew it. And that was why she couldn't look at him. She could drown in those blue eyes, bluer than the sky…

She pulled herself from her fantasies, and remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. Pulling her anger back around her like a cloak, she kept her gaze darting. "How could you do that!"

Tom knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no hesitation, no surprise. "I couldn't lose you, B'Elanna." Was his only response.

Angered, B'Elanna looked up, finally meeting his gaze. "That is selfish and you know it, Thomas Eugene Paris!"

Tom winced. "Do you suppose they just did that to torture me, or was there really a reason for using 'Eugene' as my middle name?" 'They' was his parents.

B'Elanna ignored his attempt at levity. "All you were thinking about was yourself! About how hard it would be for you to lose me! Not about how I might not want to be saved at the expense of hundreds of innocent Bajorans! You're a selfish p'tahk, Paris. Now get out of here." Her voice had gone from high and angry to quieter and angrier. Now it was low and deadly, with a hint of just plain exhaustion behind it.

Tom looked upset, but, valuing lives like he obviously did, B'Elanna thought sarcastically, he left. _Probably in an effort to conserve his own_. But as the doors hissed shut behind him, he said, "You can't get rid of me that easily, B'Elanna."

***

And he was right. For days, he followed her every step. When he was on duty, he'd send messages with offers for dinner to her console in Engineering. When she was on the holodeck, he'd leave messages across windows, beaches, chairs, even the holographic sky. Sometimes she'd get angry and send him away, but he would only reappear several hours later. When five days had passed, B'Elanna decided she'd had enough, and agreed to meet him for dinner.

Standing outside his quarters, she shifted from foot to foot, nervous about what to say, and more importantly, what to do. It was so hard to stay mad at Tom, but she was justified in her anger, she kept reminding herself. Still, whenever she was with Tom, that justification didn't seem too important.

_Remember what he did!_ She berated herself. _Going against your _death_ wish is not a little thing. _

The door opened, and Tom stood there, wearing a blue button down shirt and a tie, and a neatly pressed pair of slacks. He wore black dress shoes, and had his hair slicked back in a formal manner. 

Then B'Elanna noticed his belt. It stuck out against his outfit horribly, and clashed with his gray slacks obnoxiously. Very surprised that she hadn't seen it the first time, she looked closer. 

The belt was lime green, a color that B'Elanna had only ever seen on characters in Tom's 20th century holoprograms. They wore the ridiculous color while doing sports, especially bicycling, if she recalled correctly. The belt also sported a neon orange buckle, the color her Starfleet instructors used to call 'International orange'. And then, to top it all off, the belt had fuchsia spots speckled over it, and the buckle had blue lightening bolts.

Holding herself together, and reminding herself of her resolve, B'Elanna managed to keep a straight face. But then, belatedly, his tie registered. 

The same four colors made up his tie, only it was pinstriped. The pattern was serious and formal, but the colors were clownish and very…bright. B'Elanna's guard slipped.

Against her will, she giggled. Then, as the total absurdity of the outfit registered, she began to laugh. Tom joined her mirth, and when a passing crewman looked at them strangely, he pulled her into his quarters. 

Calming slightly, he sat her down on the couch. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

B'Elanna tried to conjure up some of that anger, but when she failed, she simply shook her head. "No, I guess I'm not. It's over and done with, and there's no point in hating you for it."

Tom looked relieved. B'Elanna kissed him, and, leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, truly content for the first time in ages, or so it seemed.

[Back to _The Star Scene:Star Trek_][2]

[Back to _The Star Scene:Star Trek_ Fanfic][3]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/startrek.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/stfanfic.html



End file.
